Feliz navidad :)
by gretel.cineros
Summary: Un pequeño regalo de mi para todos ustedes, incluye a mi pareja favorita: Los azules, siendo la pareja tierna que son. De mi parte, y como el titulo dice, feliz navidad.


Burbuja corría por las escaleras con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza _"voytardevoytardevoytarde!"_ Si algo, burbuja estaba más que inquieta por alguna razón. Tampoco es que hubiese motivo para estarlo, ¿cierto? Era solo una simple e inofensiva salida con su mejor amigo del cual definitivamente no estaba enamorada en secreto. Si, exacto. Eso era. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar de que bien podía ser una cita con boomer? pfff... que patético... Ok. Quizás si estaba un poquito nerviosa a pesar de que sería casi lo mismo de siempre. Solo pasear con boomer pacíficamente, comer, y quizás probarse una que otra prenda de vestir, pero nada más. Burbuja respiro profundo mientras se miraba al espejo, asegurándose de que estaba bien. Su pelo recogido en las típicas y aburridas en ella dos coletas. Traía un abrigo gris, una camiseta azul fuerte, justo del color de los ojos de boomer, pantalones negros y botas cafés y calientitas. Todo estaba bien en ella. Sonrió a su reflejo, sintiéndose ansiosa por alguna razón. Y entonces sonó el timbre. Burbuja salió corriendo hacia la puerta sin molestarse en decir siquiera "Yo contesto!" O algo por el estilo. Burbuja se detuvo ante el rectángulo de madera que la mantenía alejada del mundo exterior, se acomodo su pelo asegurándose una ultima vez de que estaba bien y abrió la puerta, pensando que se encontraría con el motivo de su corazón latiendo rápido, pero en su lugar, encontró a la banda de bellota. La sonrisa que burbuja tenía, se borró al instante y rudamente al verlos. Bellota, entonces salió de la puerta con una media sonrisa y se despidió de burbuja antes de reunirse con sus amigos. Burbuja cerro la puerta y se dejo acomodar contra la misma. Burbuja había sido tan tonta, pues claro que sus hermanas también tendrían planes. Una vez más el timbre volvió a sonar. Pero burbuja no hizo ningún movimiento para abrirla, seguro los amigos de bombón, que apareció mágicamente con una taza de algo en manos y mirando a su hermana menor. Burbuja intento lo mejor que hizo por esconder sus emociones de ella y poner una sonrisa, pero era bombón de quien hablamos, y casi al instante supo lo que burbuja pensaba. Bombón se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy esperando a nadie, solo para que sepas.

Dijo bombón mientras desaparecía en otra habitación. Eso significaba que... Los ojos de burbuja se volvieron a iluminar mientras su sonrisa volvía a tomar posición en sus labios. Y abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el. Burbuja se quedo ahí mientras sin demostrarlo, estaba peleando sobre si había decidido un mal o buen atuendo para el día. Boomer como siempre, no dijo nada de ella, solo le sonrió, esa sonrisa que hacia que burbuja se muriera en su interior y peleara consigo por el control de su cuerpo.

-Lista?

Dijo el mientras le mostraba la mano. Burbuja asintió, mostrándose encantada al tomar su mano, pero increíblemente nerviosa cuando sus pieles se tocaron. Boomer parecía inafectado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero oh burbuja sabía que su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate o incluso más

-así que, boomer, ¿a donde vamos?

Pregunto burbuja casualmente. El le sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Burbuja estuvo más que sorprendida y feliz cuando boomer la llevo a un parque. Y se sentaron bajo un gran árbol. Quizás hacía un poco de frió, pero prefería el campo abierto al centro comercial, más porque la mayoría de veces que estaban juntos era en el centro comercial. Platicaron un rato, comieron y jugaron. Y burbuja estaba preocupada! Era como se había dicho millones de veces, sería igual que las otras veces. Por que había pensado que quizás la magia navideña haría algún cambio considerando que estaba en su mayor momento? Pero que... Y burbuja se sentía decepcionada por alguna razón, pero no lo dejo notar y mantuvo su sonrisa, justo como boomer.

-Sabes, burbuja? Escogí este lugar por una razón.-dijo boomer llamando la atención de burbuja.- Durante todo este tiempo, hasta hoy he estado ocultándote un secreto...Y quiero decírtelo hoy finalmente.

Termino boomer rápido y moviendo la cara lejos de sus ojos cristal. Burbuja estaba confundida. ¿Un secreto? Pero si al inicio de su amistad habían jurado que no habría secretos!

-Que? Cual secreto?

No saben lo mucho que estaba sorprendida burbuja al ver como boomer se sonrojaba. Tan vergonzoso era?

-Bueno... No es uno que se dice tan a la ligera y crece entre más te guarda y...

-Boomer!

Lo corto burbuja impaciente. Boomer se obligo a respirar hondo.

-Escogí este lugar por que no podría hacer esto...

Dijo boomer rápido. Y antes de que burbuja pudiese preguntar que, boomer tenia sus labios sobre los de ella. Burbuja, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse. Que normal había resultado. Lo mismo de siempre, ¿no burbuja? Boomer se separo alejándose un poco de ella.

-Y por que, no te podía pedir entonces que fueras mi novia... ya sabes, pánico a que nos fueran a ver y todo.-Dijo boomer mirando al suelo.-Entonces...?

Termino alzando la cabeza y viéndola finalmente a los ojos, los de el llenos de esperanza.

-Yo... Bueno la verdad no sé no estoy segura de lo que debería hacer porque ya sabes tu y yo hemos sido amigos por como por siempre y no sé quizás esto lo vaya a arruinar todo pero eso no significa que yo no te quiera, es más creo que hasta yo también estaba guardando el mismo secreto pero obviamente viceversa, es decir como yo me podría enamorar de mi misma?! jajaja, te imaginas? Bueno creo que la verdad...oh dios mío, boomer. Boomer... creo que estoy entrando en un ataque de pánico... Dios por que no me puedo callar...

soltó burbuja en un solo aliento y aún seguía hablando nada. Boomer estaba igual de confundido y estaba apunto de entrar en un ataque de pánico al ver como estaba burbuja pero... Alguien más lo envió de un golpe un tanto lejos. Burbuja soltó un grito.

-Bellota!

Bellota solo se encogió de hombros y le miro inocentemente

-Que? Solo estaba protegiendo a mi hermanita menor.

-Pe..pero..pero. Bellota! Eso esta mal!

Dijo burbuja yendo hacia donde boomer. Ya alzándose y mirando con rencor a la hermana que lo había golpeado.

-boomer estas bien?

Burbuja se arrodillo a su lado, y empezó a revisar su cara. Que le sonrió un poco

-Perfectamente. Entonces...

Dijo el volviendo a traer el mismo tema. Burbuja lo miro exasperada, ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso cuando había sido golpeado por la poderosa más fuerte?, y lo abrazo.

-Feliz navidad boomer.

Le dijo burbuja.

-Feliz navidad burbuja. Pero la respuesta...

Burbuja negó con la cabeza y dejo que una sonrisa se formara de nuevo en sus labios.

-Vas a tener que esperar hasta las doce de la noche para tener mi respuesta boomer.

Dijo rompiendo el abrazo. Boomer la miro, una mirada que hacía que burbuja se callera en rodillas (de buenas que ya estaba en esa posición), una mirada rogadora.

-Pero... Por favor?

Dijo dándole un toque infantil al final de la frase. Diablos, estaba usando todas sus armas en contra de burbuja!

-No estas siendo justo... Pero...Definitivamente vas a esperar hasta la media noche.

Dijo burbuja orgullosa de su voluntad de hierro.

-Al menos un abrazo?

Dijo boomer extendiendo sus brazos sin rendirse. Burbuja ahora si no se pudo resistir, serán sus sentimientos, o la cara expectante de boomer, lo abrazo.

-Te quiero, boomer.

Boomer no respondió, la abrazo más fuerte.

-Boomer! aléjate de mi hermana en este instante antes de que te rompa cada uno de tus huesos!

Rugió una bellota molesta a lo lejos, siendo sostenida por prácticamente todos los chicos de su banda.


End file.
